Just A Love
by Pink Girl Alice
Summary: Fuyumi and Shimizu love story


** JUST A LOVE**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own La Corda d' oro Primo Passo.

**RATING**: Teen

**A/N**: I don't know how this story popped in my head. But I have written this. I haven't checked it twice. Please review it.

** JUST A LOVE**

_Restaurant - PROM_

Keiichi, looked at the watch. He became to wander around. He has come to the prom with his friends. Everyone is in couple. Len with Kahoko, Kazuki with his new, beautiful lavender haired girlfriend- Rin. Azuma, with his girlfriend -Sakura. Ryotaro has gone for a great soccer tournament so he couldn't attend the party. There were other boys and girls of Seiso Academy too.

Keiichi is waiting for Shoko Fuyumi, whom he has asked for prom hasn't arrived yet.

===================================================FLASH BACK========================================================================

_**Keiichi**: um Shoko, will you….. um….. will y-you… will you go to prom with… with me?_

_**Shoko** *shocked*_

_**Shoko**: um… ok…. yeah. I will._

_**Keiichi**: ok then. May I drive you to…_

_**Shoko**: no it's alright. I'll be there._

_**Keiichi**: ok as you wish._

_Keiichi walked away with blushed face. Shoko stood there shocked and after a few second she walked away._

**Len**: hey Keiichi, what are you waiting for? Enjoy with us.

**Kahoko *COMING TOWARDS THE BOYS***: hey let's go you two! The DJ is playing my fav song "Girlfriend" by the famous singer, Avril Lavigne.

**Len**: yeah Keiichi, let's go.

**Keiichi**: actually Len, I'm just waiting for Shoko Chan.

**Len**: you mean, you haven't given her a ride?

**Keiichi**: she refused it.

**Len**: *-_-*

**Keiichi**: what happened?

**Len**: nothing, um…. So u doesn't want to come now?

**Keiichi**: just wanna wait for her.

**Len**: ok sure!

Keiichi waited for 15 minutes! But there was no sign of that beautiful green haired girl. He became very impatient. This is the first time though that he was thinking for a girl.

"I have to find what has happened to her." Keiichi thought. He went off.

In Shoko's house

Shoko was sleeping in her room. Sick & dazed. She didn't have energy left to stand. Something is bothering in her mind. A Honey blonde- hair boy asked, standing in a busy corridor for prom. It's a kind of date though. She loved the way he was stammering over his words. His topaz eyes were like a soft gold fluid in which she was locked. She loved when she was captured in the soft glow. She has loved the boy from the first day she saw him.

At the same time…

The doorbell rang. She stood up. It was very hard to stand for her. She went downstairs. She opened the door. And remained shock after seeing him.

Is it a dream?

But she was too exhausted to think. She fell down & became unconscious.

The moment was right for Keiichi to hold Shoko before she falls on the floor. He took her to her room in a bridal style. Shoko felt dazing. But she got her conscious back. Keiichi after placing her on her pink bed got up. Shoko pulled him.

**Shoko**: where are you going Keiichi Sempai?

**Keiichi**: to the pharmacist. You are very sick Shoko Chan! Why didn't you call me?

**Shoko**: I thought that you are very busy.

**Keiichi**: what? How could you?

**Shoko**: no actually I was just… oh please don't take it badly. Please Keiichi Sempai.

**Keiichi**: sleep. You need to take rest.

**Shoko**: you can go now Keiichi. I am feeling better after seeing you.

**Keiichi**: no I'll be here with you. You are living alone in this house. You need one of your friends to take care of you.

**Shoko**: but you will miss the party!

**Keiichi**: I'll stay here. OK enough. Don't talk much. Now try to sleep. Haven't you called a doctor?

**Shoko**: yeah, I had. He has given me few medicines too.

**Keiichi**: okay! Try to sleep. I am here with you.

**Shoko**: thank you Keiichi Kun, thank you so much.

Shoko went to a deep sleep. To kill the time, Keiichi switched on the TV. Keiichi watched TV for almost 5 hours! Shoko was still sleeping. It's nearly 9 pm.

"I should bring something for dinner." Keiichi thought and after taking the house keys he went out.

He bought two instant cup noodles and strawberry cakes. He knew that Shoko loves strawberry cake. In the way back home he bought some long stemmed lavender and red roses for Shoko from a flower shop. Near Shoko's house he found a shop with lots of stuff toys. He went in to check out.

In the shop, a young man who seemed to the owner of the shop was standing behind the cash register counter.

**Young man**: hello, may I help you.

**Keiichi**: yeah! May I see that baby pink bunny of the top shelf, please!

**Young man**: sure sir.

The man took out the stuffed bunny and placed it on the counter.

**Young man**: here it is sir, for girlfriend?

**Keiichi ***_smiling and blushing_*: yeah.

**Young man**: then your choice is very good sir, every girl likes stuffed cute bunnies or teddy bears and lots of chocolate.

**Keiichi**: yup. You are right.

**Young man**: so should I wrap this?

**Keiichi**: actually she lives near only and therefore, no need give wrapping papers.

**Young man**: OK sir.

Keiichi began to wander around the shop and stopped in front a shelf with lots of chocolates.

**Keiichi**: hey, can you give me this huge heart shaped one?

**Young man**: yes sir.

Keiichi paid the bill and came out.

He came back from market and went upstairs to Shoko's bedroom. Shoko was still sleeping. He placed the lavenders and roses, the bunny and the huge chocolate box on her bed beside her. He could feel the fragrance of the flower hovering over him. He went downstairs to fix the dinner. He didn't know how to cook rather than boiling water and make coffee or cup noodles.

He took out two plates and began to serve the lunch. He again watched TV for another hour. After that he went upstairs. There Shoko was not there on her bed. He heard the splashes of water from bathroom. He again went downstairs to give Shoko space to change.

After ten minutes, he went upstairs to check if Shoko is ready yet. He knocked the door. But there was no response.

He opened the door and walked inside, Shoko was seeing something beside the bed.

"So she saw it? What if she doesn't like the stuffs?" thought Keiichi.

Shoko turned around because of the sound of the doorknob opening. She has tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

**Keiichi ***_sitting on the bed_*****: Shoko, are you okay?

**Shoko**: yes I'm OK.

**Keiichi** *_standing_*: OK then, you should take dinner in proper time. See it's nearly 10 pm. It's already late.

**Shoko**: don't go please.

**Keiichi**: should I bring the dinner here only?

**Shoko**: no I'm fine. I can go downstairs, thank you Keiichi.

Keiichi just smiled a little. Later, Keiichi supported Shoko through the stairs. When Shoko got inside the dining hall, she remained shocked.

**Shoko**: you cooked?

**Keiichi**: everyone knows in the Academy that Keiichi Shimizu can't cook. I just went out and brought. You love strawberry cakes, isn't it?

**Shoko**: how do you know?

**Keiichi**: I should know it since you are my girlfr….. Sorry. It's nothing.

_Shoko didn't love the way he stopped so quickly before saying the word._

**Shoko**: oh Keiichi, I love you! And thank you for all those stuffs. I love you sooooo much Keiichi Kun.

Shoko hugged him tightly. Keiichi on other hand not ready for the situation almost lost the 's rose perfume made him to kiss her. And he did it. Shoko too responded to the kiss passionately.

After few seconds, they separated from the beautiful moment and began to blush.

**Keiichi**: I love you Shoko Chan!

**Shoko**: I love you too.

That the first time both of them realized that JUST A LOVE can make life more beautiful and fragrant like the fragrance of the lavenders present upstairs is changing the room into heaven with love and faith.

A/N: I hope that the story is good. Please review it. And I'm really very sorry for the grammar mistakes (if any). Actually I didn't got time to revise it.


End file.
